


NOT FUN AT ALL

by NiGhT_BuN



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanfic, Funny, M/M, One Shot, princess i guess, simple, something like that
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiGhT_BuN/pseuds/NiGhT_BuN
Summary: Que decepción para ambos.Se conocieron a la fuerza, completamente distintos.Era un maldito castigo.¿O eran muy buenos mintiendo?
Relationships: Jack Spicer/Chase Young
Kudos: 12





	NOT FUN AT ALL

**Basado cabroncisimamente de La princesa encantada, perdon si esperaban algo más original, gracias por seguir leyendo xd.**

Dos reinos se habían reunido para hablar de sus territorios. Era la primera vez que estos iban a presentar a sus dos herederos al trono. Lamentablemente ambos reyes pasaron por la desdicha de haber tenido varones.

Aunque eso no evitaria que ambos firmaran para el siguiente tratado.

Asi que, ambos estaban siendo presentados de forma vergonzosa por sus padres, ambos tenían caras largas y los brazos cruzados de haber digo engañados de esta forma tan inocente. El primero tenía un cabello rojo al igual que sus ojos inyectados en sangre, era realmente un regalo para buscar luego una prometida. Luego estaba el segundo con un cabello negro corto, tenia facciones suaves y rudas, una constante ceja fruncida en desacuerdo.

Sus padres hablaban y al ver que ellos ni se dirigian las miradas decidieron unirlos. Casi empujandolos para que estuviesen al medio.

_—Madre._ —Se quejó el pelirrojo, sin querer acercarse el otro chico.

_—Hola... Es un gusto conocerte.—_ Dijo el otro chico, inclinándose en un saludo típico, al menos estaba haciendo de su parte.

El otro no respondió, escondiéndose detrás del vestido de su madre. Causando risas en los presentes.

Los dos niños fruncieron el ceño. Odiaban este verano. No le encontraban ni una pizca de diversión.

**\----**

El pelirrojo pateó al oriental por las escaleras, observando caer e intentar levantarse rapidamente, aprovecho y se lanzó sobre el, golpeándolo con una espada de maderas. Llevaba ganando todas las peleas.

_—Argh!—_ Gritó al ser ahorcado y recibir un puñetazo.

Salió corriendo siendo aún perseguido por el otro, completamente en panico, pasando de largo a sus padres.

Huyó hasta el jardín usando su espada de madera para bloquear los golpes del otro. Cosa que no iba muy bien. Cuando lo perdió de vista y un dolor en su espalda lo hizo lanzar su espalda. — _Gané_.— Que insoportable. Terminaría con muchos moretones a este paso. Le dió unos tres segundos para correr, tomando rapidamente su espada, saltando por los matorrales y corriendo de nuevo hacia el castillo para buscar la seguridad de sus padres. 

— _¡Te voy a matar!_ — Gritó el pelirrojo, ya no buscando golpear la otra espada, si no golpearlo en el rostro. El otro niño gritó intentando hacer lo mismo.— _¡No si yo lo hago primero_!—

Sus padres tuvieron que separarlos mientras pataleaban e intentaban golpearse.

**\----**

El chico no se movía de su lugar, escuchando los gritos de sus padres para que finalmente bajase, estaban llegando tarde. —¡No! ¡No he preparado nada para el viaje! ¡Y me mareo muy rapido!— Gritó desde su balcón, sintiendo las arcadas. Odiaba viajar.

Chilló al ver a los guardias ser enviados a su habitación, nunca le salían las cosas como quería.

—No puedo creer que vayas con esa ropa.— Habló horrorizada su madre al verlo bajar, traia todo negro. Y ellos sabian el por que, pero aún así era de muy mal gusto.

Subió de mala gana al carruaje. Sentándose al lado de su madre con cara de amargado. Otro verano perdido. 

Del otro lado del charco se encontraba el de cabellos negros, practicando en las artes marciales. Golpeando un saco con un dibujo del rostro de ese gusano.

—¡Ya basta hijo, eso es muy irrespetuoso!- Su padre gritó a la distancia, furioso, captando la atención de su hijo. Que al menos dejo en paz a ese saco.

—Te lo juro, si me obligas a saludarlo de nuevo voy vomitar.— Amenazó. —No soporto a ese niño malcriado.— Se cruzó de brazos, enojado. Odiaba cuando el verano comenzaba.

**\----**

El barco al fin llegó a su destino, bajando el puente para que los reyes bajarán, saludándose gustosamente de verse de nuevo.

El pelirrojo se quedo arriba, asqueado de todo el viaje, que decepcionado estaba de volver a tocar estas tierras. Se distrajo mirando al már, saliendo de su trance cuando un tomate se estampo en su rostro. Sorprendiendolo y volteando indirectamente hacia el oriental que fingía inocencia.

Gosh la pubertad no estaba siendo piadosa con ambos, pero sin suda el tuvo peor suerte, pensó. Asqueandose aún más.

Al llegar al castillo intentó seguir a este y a su nuevo amigo por las escaleras, fallando y quedándose en estas cuando estos escaparon de él, sintiéndose excluido de alguna forma. Su nuevo amigo era una molestia.

Estaba decidido a al menos no aburrirse a muerte, corrió fuera del castillo buscando frenéticamente hacia donde ese gran idiota estuviese escondido. Observando una construcción en un árbol y acercándose a ella. Queriendo subir, retrocediendo aterrado cuando la escalera subió casi golpeándolo.

Digamos que luego de eso todo lo que pasó fue muy borroso, pero los tres chicos sabían que terminaron en la enfermería recibiendo un gran regaño de sus padres por sea lo que estuviesen haciendo en su momento. Se fracturaron muchos huesos y los moretones eran muy visibles.

Ese pequeño atentado provocó que viajarán a casa antes para cuidar al pelirrojo correctamente en sus tierras. Fue vergonzoso para él pasar por la gente y recibir miradas de sorpresa por su estado.

**\----**

Los años se pasaron muy rápido, y parecía que el europeo ya casi vivía con el de procedencia occidental. Sus presencias ya no eran tan molestas, incluso cuando cada uno tenía cosas para hacer y nunca se viesen de forma adecuada, era reconfortante.

Aunque viajar seguía siendo una tarea difícil para sus padres.

Aun asi tenian juegos estupidos de adolescentes. Y pláticas sobre cómo odiaban a sus padres por obligarlos a verse cada año cuando obviamente se odiaban.

En este momento jugaban las cartas, con el mayor de ellos confiado de que iba a ganar por una vez. Al estar recibiendo ayuda de su amigo desde atrás.

—tres sietes y dos diez.— Dijo soltando su baraja cruzándose de brazos orgulloso de su trabajo.

Una risita se escapó del otro muchacho, mostrando una baraja completa de ases. Obteniendo una mirada de asombro del otro muchacho y un suspiro cansado del otro. Era imposible. Era demasiado inteligente.

El pelirrojo le encontraba tanta diversión.

Para los otros dos era un dia horrible como siempre.

De todas formas en el regreso al barco tuvieron una pelea, casi matándose frente a sus padres nuevamente.

**\----**

Los reyes tienen problemas, enviandose cartas estresados por las opiniones de sus hijos en cuanto a casarse y finalmente firmar el tratado. Ninguno de ellos había encontrado esposa y habían negado a todas las princesas de los reinos más cercanos.

Y sorprendentemente para los jóvenes que no sea habían desde unos cuantos veranos, era frustrante.

**\----**

Ambos se encerraron en sus habitaciones, ignorando los golpes en la puerta y los llamados para presentarse con sus prometidas. No querian eso, no ahora. Eran demasiado jóvenes para casarse y empezar con el legado. Uno no necesitaba a una reina. Uno esta aterrado de empezar.

Así que tomaron una decisión para sacarlos a la fuerza. Los reunirían a ambos en el mismo castillo y luego enviarian a las señoritas para la selección.

_— No quiero casarme con una mujer que no conozco.—_

_—No necesito a una estúpida mujer para distraerme.—_

Los veranos finalmente se habían acabado y por alguna razón nadie estaba divirtiéndose.

En algún momento la puerta se abrió y se llevaron al pelirrojo envuelto como un saco de papas con su gabardina, retorciéndose y queriendo bajarse en absolutamente todo el viaje.

El otro fue obligado a vestirse correctamente y forzado a ir al gran salón para esperar a su "amigo" para que al fin pudiesen firmar los papeles y casarse alli mismo.

**\----**

El de orbes dorados llegó antes, siendo empujado violentamente por sus sirvientas. Gruñendo furioso de ser tratado de esa forma.

Y a los segundos antes de empezar una riña, la otra puerta se abrió, con el de cabellos rojos siendo empujado en círculos perdiendo su gabardina y el equilibrio en el proceso. Y antes de golpearse en el piso algo lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo de los brazos. Observó hacia arriba encontrando con el. 

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

— _Chase Young. Un gusto tenerte de vuelta.—_ Soltó, levantando a su acompañante con cuidado, ayudándolo a estar de pie.

_—No.. el placer es mío—_ Respondió sin apartar la vista de el. El color rojo y dorado chocando extrañamente en cosas que nunca habían sentido

No podían creer que las personas de sus sueños estuviesen frente a ellos.

Jack inhalo encantado de lo que tenía al frente. 

No se vieron en años.

La pubertad no fueron sus mejores años, pero ahora ambos se veian increibles. 

Chase no podia apartar la vista de Jack, no cuando su piel se veía tan blanca y brillante, pura. junto a su cabello y ojos rojos como rubíes, exotico.

Jack adoraba las facciones de Chase, ru rostro rudo y su cuerpo formado. Tan masculino, definitivamente alejado de lo que conoció.

Ambos sonrieron, disfrutando de ese cómodo silencio que tenían entre ambos, siendo interrumpido por las puertas abriéndose con diferentes mujeres entrando, con sus mejores vestidos, maquillaje y peinados. Arruinando el momento para ambos.

El pelirrojo fue el primero en moverse para regresar a su lugar y decidir por una mujer al estar acorralado, siendo frustrado al sentir una mano tomar la suya.

Chase negó, apretando su agarre, llevándoselo por pasillo, ignorando a todas las mujeres de la sala olímpicamente como si no estuviesen allí. Escuchó a sus padres gritar pero Chase no se detuvo, sea donde estuviesen llendo, nunca se quejaria. 

Ambos quieren escapar, cansados de su vida, extrañandose en esos cortos veranos. Sus peleas y extraños celos.

Jack estaba sorprendido de que Chase finalmente hubiese hecho un movimiento.

Chase estaba sorprendido,no esperaba que Jack aun sintiera algo

Tomó el camino por el establo, soltando a uno de sus caballos. Se estaban largando de aqui. No importa donde. Lejos estaba bien.

Juntos sin búsqueda de esposas.

Sin un tratado inútil de por medio.

Recordar su primer beso en la habitación de Chase.

Arruinarian dos reinos, por su felicidad. No les importaban los demas. Y la decisión fue sellada cuando ambos estuvieron sobre el caballo. Su amigo les daría un lugar para dormir antes de empezar una vida juntos.

Que situación tan graciosa.

Ambos se estaban divirtiendo tanto.


End file.
